ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kunimitsu
How Kunimitsu joined the Tourney A kunoichi who hides her face behind a fox mask, Kunimitsu is a former member of the Manji Clan. She was excommunicated by Yoshimitsu after repeatedly commiting theft for personal gain. She is looking for an opportunity to steal his self-named sword, "Yoshimitsu". Character Select Screen Animation Kunimitsu swings her knife around her sides then points it forward while the camera instantly focuses on her upper body. She then dares "Come, then.". Special Attacks Shuriken Throw (Neutral) Kunimitsu takes a right hand full of shuriken and throws it at her opponent. Moon Light Dance (Side) Kunimitsu dashes forward with Setsunagake. If she connects, she then jabs at the face with her left hand, cuts with her knife while spinning then jumps up and kicks the opponent, knocking him/her to the ground. Dawning Maelstrom (Up) Kunimitsu touches the ground with her left hand, then rolls upwards while using her knife to cut up opponents. Amamikanameishi (Down) Kunimitsu swings her knife diagonally down left, then does a left uppercut. then does a spin slash before pushing her arms hard out she knocks the opponent away. Shuriken Collection (Hyper Smash) Kunimitsu fills both her hands with shuriken announcing "Prepare to die!" then begins throwing them wildly forward. This will constantly cut at the opponent until he/she is knocked away. Assassination (Final Smash) Kunimitsu runs forward like a kunoichi. If she connects with an opponent, she will sweep the opponent off his/her feet then stand over the target saying "Farewell." then impale her knife into the opponent's heart, taking a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Kunimitsu cartwheels right then crosses her arms, saying "Another unmarked grave filled...". #*Kunimitsu cartwheels right then crosses her arms, saying "You were right. You should never have taken me in." (Yoshimitsu victories only) #*Kunimitsu cartwheels right then crosses her arms, saying "I'll take good care of the Zaibatsu!" (Kazuya victories only) #Kunimitsu swings her knife diagonally down left then right as she says "Was that all?", then she swings her knife down and up near her right side before bowing and saying "There is no skilled fighter like me.". #*Kunimitsu swings her knife diagonally down left then right as she says "Your mother is waiting.", then she swings her knife down and up near her right side before bowing and saying "Give her some company." (Leo victories only) #*Kunimitsu swings her knife diagonally down left then right as she says "The rematch is mine, Michelle!", then she swings her knife down and up near her right side before bowing and saying "Choose your opponent more wisely!" (Michelle victories only) #*Kunimitsu swings her knife diagonally down left then right, then she swings her knife down and up near her right side before bowing and saying "Your music does not impress me.". (Cai Wenji victories only) #Kunimitsu dashes to her victory spot, then does four slashes, saying "All the world's money is mine to keep!". #*Kunimitsu dashes to her victory spot, then does four slashes, saying "You wish to share my paradise with me?" (Zhong Hui victories only) On-Screen Appearance Kunimitsu cartwheels to her start point and says "Prepare.". Special Quotes *The Manji will be mine! (When fighting Yoshimitsu) *This is strictly personal. (When fighting Kazuya) *What? You say you love me?? (When fighting Barney D.) Trivia *Strangely, when Yoshimitsu was usually confirmed for the Tekken series first before Kunimitsu, the reverse happens in Super Smash Bros. Tourney, where Kunimitsu was confirmed first before Yoshimitsu. *Kunimitsu is one of the nine console time-release characters to be included in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. The others are AncientOgre, Angel, Dr. Bosconovitch, Sebastian, Michelle, Miharu, Unknown, and, as a Bonus Costume for Lee, Violet. *Kunimitsu and Ganryu were previously rivals of Yoshimitsu. *Kunimitsu's Super Smash Bros. Tourney default rival is Huang Zhong. Category:Female characters Category:Tekken characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters